Hamato Kyle
Kyle is one of the main protagonist for the Multiverse Heroes and is a very powerful person. Appearance *Throught 1987-2003 He has black hair with a green T-Shirt with a shurken on it with a black jacket and blue pants and has green eyes. *In the 2003, He gained new clothes: a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. *In the 2012 he wore some of his orginal clothes like blue pants, black shirt and shoes but replaces his green jacket with a white hoodie with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side. *In the Ninja Tribunal Arc he gained a black coat is a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region with a white Acolyte amulet on it. *When the final battle with the Tengu Shredder His black coat is now white and is covered with intricate black designs, like the colours of Yin and Yang and has been dubbed "Super Kyle" when he goes in that form and his hair turns grey. *During the Space Arc he gains a battle suit created by the 2012 Fugitoid that allowed him to transform into his aliens without turning back into his normal clothes, it is black with red and yellow stripes on it with a belt. *In his anodite form his body is fully green and can shine like a light. *He wore the Omnitrix and later the Ultimatrix on his right wrist. Personality Next to the Leonardos he is the most mature and is serious and has a strong will and does whatever it takes to protect his friends and family and can be stubborn at times. Powers, Skills and Abilities He is a very skilled Martial Artist as he is able to take on all four of the turtles, able to use an object called the Omnitrix that can allow him to transform into diffrent aliens and has an energy thing called Mana (Orginally magic) that can allow him to use many things, Kyle is highly intelligent for his age, as the was a temporary leader of the Ninja Turtles in the 2012 Dimensions, he is a capable leader and tactician. Weapons *Omnitrix: His main weapon since it was given as a gift by the Utroms and has been using for some time, later in the 2012 World it upgraded made it more powerful then before. *Ultimatrix: After the battle with Diagon, Diz gave him the Ultimatrix, a device more powerful then the Omnitrix and can upgrade the aliens into a form called Ultimate and makes the aliens ten times more powrful tthen they were before it replaced the Omnitrix as his main weapon. *The Eternal Blades: The first weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like eletric magic swords. *The Sharpshooter: The second weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like magic guns *The Lindworm: The third weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like magic spears. *The Frozen Pride: The fourth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is like a magic shield. *The Skyspitter: The fifth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is like a giant heavy sword. *The Book Of Retribution: The sixth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is a magic book that helps with his Mana powers. *The Lunatic: The seventh weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is his most powerful and dangerous weapon. *The Eternal Flames: The Eighth weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is like giant fire like Shurakens. *The Arpeggio: The nineth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is a sitar that can move water. *The Fair Game: The tenth weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like magic cards and dice. *The Graceful Dahlia: The elventh weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is a giant scythe. *The Foudre: The twelveth weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like mini knives. *The Oathkeeper adn Oblivion: The Thirteenth and final weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like black and white key shaped swords and can only be obtained as "Super Kyle". *The Beeds of Subjaction: Kyle placed four of these beeds on Rahzar, Tokka, Groundchuck and Dirtbag on them to prevent them from doing anything crazy or anything wrong. *The Sword Of Yurikawa: Kyle's first major sword and weapon and has magical abilties and kept it for his battles. *The Sword Of Tengu: Kyle's second sword and is the only one who can touch it without the Glove and is his most powerful sword. Family *Tang Shen (Desceased Mother) *Master Splinter (Father) *Karai (Sister) *Ninja Turtles (Adopted Brothers) Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Former Animals Category:Former Mutants